East Blue
|rname = Higashi no Umi (Īsuto Burū) |meaning = Ocean of the East |first = Chapter 1; Episode 1 |extra1title = Compass |extra1 = Ordinary compass }} The East Blue is an ocean in the ''One Piece'' World and was the setting of the first six arcs of the manga and anime and the anime only Warship Island arc. East Blue, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border called the Red Line. It is also referred to as the Sea of Schemes. The East Blue is commonly known as the weakest of all the seas. Pirates who are considered great and threatening in this sea are regarded as low rate compared to pirates from the other seas and especially in the Grand Line. Ironically, despite its poor fame, the East Blue was the birthplace of the most powerful pirate of all time, the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Many other powerful and world renowned characters also hail from the East Blue such as: Marine hero and vice-admiral, Monkey D. Garp; pirates of the Worst Generation, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, as well as their crewmates Nami, a navigator, and Usopp, a sniper; and the Revolutionary Army leader, Monkey D. Dragon, and his right-hand man, Sabo. Places in East Blue *'Dawn Island': the island on which Goa Kingdom is situated. *'Goat Island' : the former base of operations of the Alvida Pirates. *'Yotsuba Island Region': the island on which Shells Town is situated. *'Shimotsuki Village' : the island on which Koushirou's dojo, where Roronoa Zoro and Kuina trained, is situated. *'Organ Islands' : an archipelago on which Orange Town is situated. *'Island of Rare Animals': an island in East Blue that has rare and weird animals. Gaimon lives there. *'Gecko Islands': an archipelago on which Syrup Village, Usopp's hometown, is situated. *'Baratie': a famous restaurant ship in the sea owned by former pirate Zeff. Sanji was raised here. *'Conomi Islands': an archipelago on which Cocoyasi Village, Nami's hometown, is situated. It was the base of operations of the Arlong Pirates. *'Oykot Kingdom': the kingdom where Bell-mère found Nami and Nojiko. *'77th Branch': a marine base that was commanded by Commodore Pudding Pudding. *'16th Branch': a marine base commanded by Captain Nezumi. *'Polestar Islands' **'Loguetown': a popular trade town in East Blue. It was the place where Gol D. Roger was born and executed. *'8th Branch' : a marine base commanded by Nelson Royale. *'Warship Island' : an island set before the Grand Line, called such as the mountain formation looks like a warship from a distance. It is originally a dragon's nest that rises from the ocean once every thousand years. *'Lost Island' : an island that rises above water once every 1000 years. It was the homeland of Sennenryu. *'Mirrorball Island': an island from the Jango cover page arc and the featurette Jango's Dance Carnival. Home of Doskoi Panda, a very popular and high-class brand. *'Gold Island' : the island where Woonan lived and died. Woonan was famed to have hidden all of his treasures there but in fact he returned all the gold he stole to its original owners before passing away. *'Clockwork Island' : a small island with a very big tower in the center that supports a big city. *'Tequila Wolf': an island where a bridge is being built. Nico Robin was sent there by Bartholomew Kuma. *'Cozia': an island in the East Blue that was attacked by Germa 66 13 years ago. *'Sixis': an island where Portgas D. Ace was stranded on during the start of his journey. Characters from East Blue Historic Information Creation of Tequila Wolf 700 years ago, the Celestial Dragons ordered the construction of a bridge for currently unknown reasons. The work force consisted of slaves, prisoners, and residents of countries not affiliated with the World Government. The unfinished bridge eventually became as large as a country. Before the two-year timeskip, Nico Robin was sent to Tequila Wolf by Bartholomew Kuma during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Once she arrived, she was captured and sent to work on the bridge with the other slaves. Tequila Wolf was later liberated by the Revolutionary Army. Birth and Death of the Pirate King Loguetown, the city in the East Blue located closest to the Grand Line, was the birthplace of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Twenty four years ago, it also became the place where he was executed, and it was the words spoken by Roger just before his death that set off the Great Age of Pirates. It became a stopping place for pirates heading towards the Grand Line, as a nearby Lighthouse lit up the route towards Reverse Mountain, the entrance of the Grand Line. This ended when Captain Smoker was placed in charge of the town's Marines, though it could very well have started once again immediately after Smoker left his post in his attempt to capture Straw Hat Luffy. Germa's Attack and Sanji's Escape Thirteen years ago, Germa 66 accepted a contract to invade and defeat the island of Cozia in East Blue. As the Kingdom crossed over the Red Line from North Blue into East Blue, Reiju freed Sanji from his cell and helped her younger brother escape the Kingdom. While Judge caught Sanji trying to flee, Judge allowed Sanji to leave on the condition that Sanji never associate himself with the Vinsmoke name ever again. With Reiju's help, Sanji successfully made his escape on board a cruise ship docked on Cozia's coast. Burning of Gray Terminal Twelve years ago, in order to pass inspection by the World Government in preparation for the arrival of a World Noble, the royal family of the Goa Kingdom planned to burn the Gray Terminal and all its inhabitants. With the false promise of nobility, they hired the Bluejam Pirates to place gunpowder and oil around the Terminal. With their task complete, the pirates set the Gray Terminal on fire, shooting anyone fortunate enough to escape, but were left to die as the king locked the gates with them still trapped in the inferno. However, thanks to the assistance of Dragon and the Revolutionary Army, many inhabitants were able to escape to the safety of their ship. Bluejam was confronted and defeated by Portgas D. Ace and Curly Dadan, presumably perishing in the fire. This incident also led Sabo to leave Goa in a small boat, only to be shot down by Saint Jalmack near the kingdom's coast. After the inspection was over and Saint Jalmack departed, the kingdom returned to its old ways and the Gray Terminal returned to being a dump site for garbage. It is unknown if the place was inhabited again or if it is still deserted. Arlong's Invasion Ten years ago, Arlong and his crew arrived from the Grand Line to begin their conquest of the four seas, starting with East Blue as they deemed it the weakest. Their first target was the Conomi Islands, where the Cocoyasi Village, the town where Nami was raised, was located. However, their plans did not come to fruition as Monkey D. Luffy and his crew managed to defeat Arlong and his top henchmen, thus freeing the Conomi Islands from the clutches of the Arlong Pirates. This incident led to Luffy's first ever bounty of 30,000,000, which made him East Blue's most wanted man at the time. Trivia *The East Blue is generally considered the weakest of the seas, because the average bounty for the East Blue is set at only 3,000,000. Any bounty that reaches over 10,000,000 is considered impressive. *The most dangerous known pirate (until Luffy came along) was the fish-man Arlong with a bounty of 20,000,000 (though this was due to his actions being hidden by bribery). *The biggest pirate fleet in the East Blue was that of Pirate Admiral Don Krieg. *The best rated swordsman in the East Blue was Roronoa Zoro. *Before entering the Grand Line, Luffy became the most wanted man in the East Blue after defeating Arlong, with a bounty of 30,000,000 and also it is the highest first bounty issued. **Roronoa Zoro later broke Luffy's first time issue as the most wanted man from East Blue after defeating Mr. 1 Daz Bones, with a bounty of 60,000,000. *East Blue is mentioned in the extra episodes for One Piece Film: Strong World. The civilians in question are old inhabitants of East Blue, now being inhabitants of Little East Blue. *A notorious pirate back from the Roger era, Shiki the Golden Lion, held a grudge towards this particular sea. He deemed it the weakest of the Four Blues; however the man who managed to defeat him, Roger, came from there, and also met his end there, preventing Shiki from killing Roger himself. References Site Navigation fr:East Blue zh:東方藍 id:East Blue es:East Blue ru:Ист Блю pl:East Blue Category:East Blue Locations